Sonic the ultimate guide of mobuis
by Dilong
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is out to find out the truth of his mysterious past and defeat a invasion of robots in this epic story filled with adventure and thrill as he meets various new friends and foes and battle against hardships and evil and find out what it means to be a hero
1. Where it all begins part one

**Where**** it all begins part one**

a long time ago in a distant planet lived a world where the great ancient spirits and beings known as mobians lived together in harmony and peace and they called this paradise mobuis and felt like it was eternal. but then everything changed when a great and prideful spirit known as licht mooi grew corrupt and hungry for power viewing only himself capable of making what is right for anyone and set out to control the entire universe through a army of demons he created known as oniks which captured and used the mobians as batteries to empower themselves

as all hope was lost a hero known as ashura the hedgehog rallied up a band of heroes to face against the threat of licht mooi and with the power of the ancient relics known as the chaos emeralds they weilded the power to slay the corrupt angel and thrus brought peace to the planet of mobuis once again

but now a new threat has rose out of depth of space to control mobuis through his evil empire so that he can create a world of tyranny and chaos as the emperor of a new universe of machines...

_cuts out to a village inhabited by a tribe of anchiornis_

a anchiornis known as alex the anchiornis comes out of his lovely and homely little house on top of a hill in green hill zone and gazes wonderfully at the nice sunset stating ''the sunset. it sure is really wonderful at this time of the year now'' then the small dinosaur went out to look for his son and said ''i wonder where my adopted little hedgie is now?'' he went off to the local lighting cow farm pasture where the wave tribe raised a large blue beetle known as lighting cows that are used farm their electric currents and look like a giant rhinoceros beetle ''sonic. where are you?'' alex said wondering where sonic his adopted son could possiblely be

soon sonic jumps out of nowhere and spooks alex almost giving the poor troodontid a heart attack as he then says ''sonic THERE you are. you nearly gave me a heart attack the way you just jumped on me like that i thought something was going to eat me or something'' sonic then does a pose with his finger and says ''its okay dad you can relax now'' sonic then claps his hand on alex's back and then hugs him with alot of tender love and care

''anyways we should be herding the lighting cows back to their pen now for the night okay?'' said alex as sonic lets go of him and starts calling out for the lighting cows ''HERE LIGHTING COWS! COME HERE LITTLE LIGHTING COWS!'' he then grabs a bag of treats for them and a bell while chanting ''COME HERE LITTLE LIGHTING COWS! COME ON OUT! PLEASE COME TO PAPPA! WE LOVE YOU! I HAVE TREATS!'' and then he throws some of the yummy and good smelling treats out for the lighting cows to eat ''hey sonic once all the lighting cows come please help me by leading them to the pen please''

''okay then and then tomorrow you promised we will go out shopping right?'' sonic replied in a quiet tone. alex then replied back with ''oh yes we where it was going to our day out together at marble zone''

_soon all the lighting cows come out into one group_

''brilliant. now lets bring them back to the pen down the hill and lock it up'' said alex the anchiornis as he grabs the key to lock the lighting cow pen and then turns to sonic and says ''are you ready?'' with a sweet little smile on his face. sonic then nodds and goes to the cows and chases them down to their pen and while alex gives out their special treats out in said pen and is ready to count their names ''1 lighting cow. 2 lighting cows. 3 lighting cows. 4 lighting cows. 5 lighting cows. 6 lighting cows. 7 lighting cows. 8 lighting cows. all 9 lighting cows we did it all of the lighting cows are in the pen'' said alex as he locks the gate to the pen ''come on now sonic and lets go home and have some dinner''

_as sonic and alex leave to their home we cut off to the very mountian tops of south island and discover a ghoulish and souless facility with cold and dry walls and floors and having dozens of creepy insectiod robots crawling around through the place and a giant golden statue at the enterance of the facility of the vicious and manipulative genuis behind it all. we then cut off to a specific badnik robot known as a motobug out to give their master some special news_

''doctor. doctor. doctor. doctor'' the motobug said in a cool motone voice as it comes into the special living quarters of the emperor of the new threat to south island known as the eggman empire doctor ivo ''eggman'' robotnik himself as he is in his special chair looking in his window onto the outside world and then replys to his robotic creation ''yes go on now?'' and then the motobug continued on with his story ''our scouts have detected that this place is indeed the planet we are after and that these creatures are the ones known as mobians''

eggman then moved his chair to the motobug and replied with his ever so sweet and charming voice ''so the stories are true. mobuis is reality after all''. the motobug then responded with a quick ''affirmative'' which the chubby scientist responded with a cheerful glee and replied with ''finally my day of terror has come atlast. soon this island will be mine then this entire planet and later on the entire universe shall be a era ruled by my lovely hands'' eggman then leaves out to outside and exclaims ''badnik army prepare for the invasion of the eggman empire has been waiting for a long time as we get ready to make this island our start of world conquest and kidnap all of the inhabitants to be robot batteries'' we then get shown the battery processor where kidnapped mobians are being converted into organic batteries to power badniks and then cut back to robotnik as he exclaims ''LET THE INVASION BEGIN!'' as quickly swarms of badniks descend upon down the south island ready to kidnap more mobians to be converted into batteries for badniks as he chuckles in joy

_we then cut back to green hill zone where sonic and alex are ready to sleep for the night as sonic decides to talk about something first_

''dad?'' sonic exclaimed to the tiny dinosaur with a soft tone

alex then came and responded to his adopted son ''yes sonic what is it?'' pondering what the little blue hedgehog would want

''i wanted to ask you something. about where i came from... where did you found me from'' sonic replied in a curious tone

alex then got nervous and felt bit shameful with a sorrow look on his little fuzzy face as he responded to sonic's question ''son... we need to talk about something... something i have been waiting to tell you along time ago''

alex and sonic head off to the attic as alex tells sonic about his past ''i have been waiting for till you where old enough to tell you this son''

''tell me what?'' sonic replied in a curious tone

''it's about your past... there is something i need to tell you now that your old enough... i'm fully confident you are wise enough and mature enough to understand. is that right?''

sonic then replied with ''yes. i can handle whatever you tell me just tell me what your talking about... what is about my past?''

alex then replied as he unlocks a treasure chest in the attic ''as your foster mom and i where on our honeymoon strolling on the beach... well... it was a great morning and we where out looking for seashells for fun and then we discovered this thing'' alex then shows sonic the ancient artifact he found on the beach that fateful day as sonic is shocked and amazed leaving out a simple ''Wow. i haven't seen anything like that before'' as he stares as the object wondering what it is and then alex tells more ''as we examined the artifact it turned out to be some kind of life preserving pod which could hold anything in a state of suspended animation for seemingly thousands of years... and what it was holding inside was you as a baby''

''so thats it?... where do you think i come from? how long was i in that pod?'' said sonic as he feels puzzled through in his mind

alex then tells him ''i don't know. maybe for thousands of years... but i do know that there are more hedgehogs like you so you can't be the last one. but i heard there are hedgehogs around far away in metropolis and other zones close to it though''

''really?'' asked sonic in wonder

''maybe there are some out there like you but prettier...''

sonic then starts feeling weird inside at alexs comment and then alex says ''anyways i'm tired lets go to bed now...''

''okay lets go to bed i'm tired to'' says sonic as they both go down the attic and head off to their beds

_later at 7: 04 am _

sonic wakes up and yawns saying ''okay now. it's time i... wait whats that noise overhead...?''

sonic then looks at the window only to discover in horror as out beyond green hill is being ravaged apart by robots

''WHAT THE FUDGE IS HAPPENING!?'' screamed sonic as he rushs to alex the anchiornis's bedroom in panic and then trys to wake his foster dad up saying ''dad the green hill zone is being trashed by these alien robots we need to do something''

alex gets out of bed along with his wife kate the anchiornis and he tells sonic ''okay son i'll go look and see what your talking about...'' and then walks out to fix up a cup of coffee and then goes to the front door and goes outside only to discover in shock as he spit his coffee out of his mouth that a army of robots have invaded green hill zone and are out to attack them right then and there

''WHAT THE FUDGE SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS!'' alex screamed out at the top of his lungs as he starts foaming in his mouth with coffee ''IT'S A ALIEN INVASION! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES FOR THE STORM CELLAR!''

a motobug then notices alex and his family warning the badnik swarm ''A-LERT! A-LERT! A-LERT! A-LERT! A-LERT! mobians detected. capture and send to palace swiftly...'' it said as it charged t the house ready to take down the whole family for robotnik

alex then rolled up into a little ball crying in pain as he felt as if his life was over before it begun screaming in sorrow ''SO THIS IS IT? I LIVED MY WHOLE PLANE OF EXISTENCE A MERE VILLAGER JUST TO BE DRAGGED OFF TO THE UNPLEASANT REALM OF ETERNAL TORTURE FOR NOTHING? I FEEL LIKE A USELESS FAILURE NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY KATE! I'M SORRY SON! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY OLD MAN JENKINS FOR CLOGGING YOUR TOILET WITH OLD NEWSPAPER! JUST PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THAT AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE NO NO NO NO NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME!''

sonic then decides to stand up for his family and then charges right into the motobug and spin dashs into it with careful aiming slicing it into half releasing the mobian known as old man jenkins and then sonic tells off the badnik swarm ''if you want this zone then you have to get through ME first... you tinbugs''

one of the badniks then reply to sonic's boast viciously ''you have just declared war upon the eggman empire mere bloodsack''

sonic then responded casually ''this isn't war tinbugs... this is PEST control... get ready to face your downfall''

sonic then spin dashed through several more badniks and released the mobians inside them with various acrobatic moves and skill as he then smashed through more and then sliced through other badniks as he raced through green hill zone destroying every single badnik in a fit of maniacal and overprotective rage trying his hardest to save his family and friends and home from this alien machine empire and then he even went and jumped onto a buzzbomber and grabbed onto it as he tore through the circuits and took out the mobian battery and fix out the whole badnik so he could use it as a craft to tear through the other badniks as he squealed ''HEEHAW RIDE E'M UP COWBOY!'' as he piloted the robot and took out the other badniks with it's laser fire with mild ease finally going as far as to wipe out all the badnik swarms clean out of green hill zone

he then says with sweet little confident tone of voice with a loving smile '' well guess that takes care of those filthly tinbugs' now green hill zone is safe from harm because i have wiped them roachs off the face of the world''

but then out of the blue a mech known as the eggmobile pops out of the sky and its pilot speaks out to sonic ''not so fast interloper... for you forgot about the leader of this operation'' in a charming voice as he preps out a ball attached to the mech ready to crush sonic into a bloody mess

sonic then pops his body out of the buzz-bomber and says ''who are you and what is your taco preference?''

the charismatic scientist then gives out a long and boastful rant stating ''hello mere interloper for i am doctor ivo robotnik and i am the grand and glorious leader of the almighty and powerful eggman empire that stands before you and your pathetic island as they have now recently conquered over and is now under our domination please surrender swiftly or be destroyed i do hope you pick the latter though because i am itching for a battle now...''' he then lows down to reveal himself as sonic watch's in awe and shock only to find out his true appearance... that of a normal harmless looking dude with glasses. sonic feels shocked to find out how normal looking the leader of the new alien invasion truthly is with his tender blue eye and such

''the leader of this invasion is... a normal dude?'' said sonic in disbelief ''what? no cybernetics or fire breathing or claws or anything?... just... a normal dude?''

eggman than replied in a affable tone ''you'll find out just how normal i am'' as he readys his cannon ball and throws it into sonic who then swiftly dodges out of the way in his costumized buzzbomber and then blasts a hit onto the eggmobile as eggman then hurls his cannon ball again this time crashing the buzzbomber down as eggman then gloats '' i am far more than just a cutesy face. i am a legend waiting to take to the stars while you... you don't even know who you are''

''maybe i don't. but thats the fun in finding out unlike you who believes he must know everything from the get to go'' said sonic as he then jumps right out of the crushed buzzbomber and spin dashs into the eggmobile with epic force ''i enjoy the thrill of discovery and life... you... don't''

eggman laughed at the hedgehog and then launched a rebuttal ''your a even bigger fool than i thought you where... the world is scarier than you thought... things out there that would brown your pants... monsters and demons crawl throughout the universe... evil is everywhere... you would regret ever finding out the truth of the universe''

he then throws his cannon ball at sonic again and smacks him directly into a pole and a bunch of crates leaving sonic seemingly crushed as he then continues on his vicious rant ''you will never be able to handle the truth... it shall devour you alive and drive your mind inside and out as your little hedgehog spirit will fall into a state of despair and i will harvest the soulless and crumbled body''

sonic then starts to move his arms and opens his eye as he then thinks to himself ''what? what is today what yesterdays tomorrow? and ho...'' and then falls asleep and starts getting bizarre visions in his head of a black and green hedgehog and a army battling a ancient spirit as then all of the sudden he imagines himself teleported to a bizarre white realm where he hears voices telling him ''save the world of mobuis'' ''find your destiny'' ''find your true self'' ''save the heart of mobuis'' and ''find the truth of the world'' as then all of the sudden faces of people sonic has not met come before him and swirl around screaming the words as the white realm transforms into a jungle as sonic wakes around up on a hill in awe only to see some form of robotic meteor come crashing down and it swiftly spills a slime mold of nanomites which devour the whole jungle and transform it into a soulless and bright city as they caccoon all the mobians up into poles which then shocks sonic up and awaken from the terror just in time which then suprises eggman

''holy fudge cakes?... you proved to be a even greater threat than i thought... no matter because i am still holding all the cards hehehehehehehehehe'' says eggman as he then throws his cannon ball back to sonic only to miss and then sonic jumps and spin dashs into the eggmobile stating ''you are more then meets the eye your self. it seems we both won't rest untill we get what we want and you know what i want is? TO FIND MY REAL FATHER!'' as he then smashs into the eggmobile and than viciously snaps the cable to the cannon ball thrus defeating eggman

''victory'' sonic said as he smiled with a thumbs up

eggman then giggles to himself and tells sonic in a affable voice ''this battle is over but don't feel victorious yet for the war is only begun'' as he then fly's away in his eggmobile off

sonic then heads off to marble zone ready to follow him as he screams ''I'LL GET YOU EGGHEAD IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO'' as he races off

** To be continued**


	2. Where it all begins part two

**Where it all begins part two**

2 hours later as sonic continues his quest to the marble zone where hold the scrambled town which is the home of various forms of mobian's of south island who gather together in harmony and live in peace under the loving eye of the ancient spirits. but now it seems as the the badnik armies already assaulted various parts of marble zone as sonic watch's a gang of buzzbomber's attack a innocent poison dart frog who is screaming in panic

''HELP HELP'' yelled the poison dart frog as he crys out in pain hiding behind a big rock away from the buzzbombers as then sonic goes and races off to the rescue as he screams ''I'LL SAVE YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY ICE SCREAM!''

the buzzbomber's then charge towards sonic and fire rounds of laser fire at him while he dodges and jumps through and then bounces into the air and slice's one apart with his spin dash

''you want fries with that?'' sonic says to one of the badniks as he then blinds it with his quills which he plucks out from him and throws in the robots eyes and then says ''well here you go'' with a smile and charges towards the other badniks like a tornado smashing them into a mess of wiring as the freed mobians crawl out confused and freaked out

''that's doing it sonic style'' the blue blur replied as he dusts himself off with a warm smile on his face ''now i would so love some apple pie and a vanilla milkshake''

''hey mister wait up please'' says the name of a 4 year old rabbit who comes by to meet up with the blue fuzzball as he heads off to a local eatery at scrambled town

_meanwhile at eggmans secret base in the mountians robotnik is working out on expanding his empire  
_

''now how is the new V.U.P. badnik?'' he said to his pet-bot name orbot who was examining out a new badnik made to make other badniks

''it is a working progress. we just built a prototype out in marble zone to be tested'' orbot said ''although it would take some time to mass produce its working rather while and a grand mini factory to boot. it build as many badniks as you build fat actually''

eggman then replied ''good work my lad'' as he patted it on the head ''good work indeed. soon my empire shall expand and the foundation for my weapon shall be created and this world will shall fall into my control and in the long run i shall conquer universe upon universe until nothing is safe from my rule''

''i remember the time we spent together plotting for this my master'' orbot replied. ''you always told me about how you wanted to rule the world and make it clean and pure and a special place about you and how you always stayed in your little room with me and the other robots''

eggman then replied with a jolly tone ''oh yes those where such grand times little chap. i used to love being in my secret place with you and only you people. you where the only ones i cared about all the rest was a waste of time and did not have a meaning to me. my life is all the better with your kind''

''oh joy. i never knew you cared'' said orbot in a humorous tone

''anyways. i am off to take a bubble bath. please fix me up some grilled cheese sandwichs and a pepsi would ya?'' says eggman as he walks off to the bathroom

_meanwhile in a local eatery at marble zone sonic is waiting for his meal while the 4 year old rabbit named cream is waiting in line to meet him_

''so ya i am waiting in line so i can meet hes such a hero he saved us from a badnik horde a while ago hes wonderful'' says cream to the leopard gecko next in line as he gives off a funny look at her. meanwhile the others in line get irritated as our beloved alex the anchiornis cuts in line to get to sonic

''HEY WAIT IN LINE!/STOP CUTTING IN LINE JERK!/HEY WATCH IT!'' said many mobians as alex cuts through line and says ''sorry i am trying to get to my son i have to see him'' as he jumps into the eatery and cream is left utterly annoyed as she states in a confused tone ''now how come he gets to cut in line?''

''hey sonic hey sonic hey sonic HEY SONIC HEY SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC!'' alex said being in his typical hyper tone as sonic fiddles around with both a salt and pepper shaker by pretending they are kissing and then replys to his adopted fathers crazed screaming ''what is it that you want?'' in a deadpan tone. alex then settles down and exclaims ''i want to join you in your journey to stop these badniks and to find your inner destiny in life''

sonic then giggled a bit and responded in a deadpan way ''oh sure okay then. i would have missed you anyway so...'' sonic then gets cuts off as he notices the waiter for his apple pie and milkshake as came and give him his order as alex then screams out in joy ''YAY I GET TO GO WITH SONIC MY LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP AND I GET TO HELP HIM FIND OUT HIS DESTINY IN LIFE GO SONIC GO SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC ME AND SONIC TOGETHER VS EVIL WATCH OUT EGGMAN EMPIRE YO GOING DOWN FOOLS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...''

the waiter who is a Aardwolf then spits out a snarky line ''that is one real mature father you got'' and sonic replys with ''ya hes not exactly the quiet type'' as he begins to eat a slice of apple pie ''one of my favorite foods''

meanwhile outside cream starts to notice something in alley

''hey whats that noise coming from over there? i just saw a bat'' she said as she went over to take a look as the leopard gecko pause in confusion. cream goes to the alley and looks around for the mysterious little bat as she shouts out ''little bat? come here little bat. come here little bat. come here little bat'' as she creeps through the dark alley and then all of the sudden a robotic caterpillar pops out of the darkness

meanwhile sonic is busy munching down on his delicious pie as he and alex discuss their plans to adventure out of south island and travel the world together as father and son

''so we need is a techno genius to help us around the way though. and we need some snacks and a vehicle and other things along the way to help us in our fight against these robots and to help find your secret origins'' says alex the anchiornis while playing with a salt shaker

''yes indeed i am sure we could use someone who can hack machines. tinker with technology. make vehicles. does good with a computer that sort of thing'' said sonic as gulps down his last piece of pie and then wash's it down with his milkshake

''you know i swear there is some girls out there that might adore you'' alex said in happy tone ''i wish to be a grandfather''

sonic then makes a nervous face and drips out milkshake. then all of the sudden a screaming is heard from the nearby alley

''WHAT WAS THAT! it sounded like it came from that dark alley lets get there'' says sonic as he and alex head off to outside and find cream running in panic screaming ''MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MONSTERS!''

''what happened? what was in there?'' says sonic confused. cream then tells him ''there was this big caterpillar thing it was so scary and huge and it attacked me i was so scared''

''badnik's. this is robotniks work alex lets go now i am ready to leave'' says sonic as he heads off to the dark alley and looks around. then as alex comes by a robotic bat pops out and flys away and alex screams ''HOLY ASURA ITS GETTING AWAY!''

sonic grabs hold of alex and chases right after it with lighting speed as boldly says ''then lets go get that sucka''

they chased after the robot for half a hour until they came across a horde of badniks and a big mysterious factory thing building more and more of them as sonic swiftly stops in awe saying ''whoa. whats going around here?''

the badniks then became alerted of sonic and exclaimed ''intruders. intruders. prepare to be exterminated in the name of the eggman empire'' as they then opened fire upon sonic and alex

sonic then steered out of the way and grappled onto a caterkiller and sends it into a rampage screaming ''YEEEHAI RIDE-EM COWBOY!'' as he then charges up and spin dash on it jumping right into the sky and smashing into several buzzbombers in the process of doing so

''now whos up for round two?'' sonic exclaimed with glee as he finishs off the last badnik off with his spin dash attack

''i believe you got them all for now'' said alex the anchiornis as then looks at the weird factory machine thing ''except for this thing''

''what is that thing?'' said sonic as looks around and stares for a while until he notices a mysterious panel and then prys it apart to find some wiring which he carefully rips apart which releases some mobians out of the machine

sonic then glares in disturbment '' so this thing is a badnik?''

a fellow mobian confirms his answer by saying ''yes. it appears to be some sorta of miniture factory badnik. we where like all used to power it so it can make more badniks and we where like trapped in this virtual reality which was like a pale black void or something''

sonic then responds ''this robotnik has some tricks up his sleeves. better find his secret lair and fast... i get the feeling we are going to have more to deal with in the future''

another mobian responds saying that he remembers robotniks base when he was kidnapped to be processed ''hey i remember going to that place i i heard robotnik talk about this thing being a prototype and it felt like his base was at the top of south islands mountian''

''well then thats where i need to go so i can find this robotnik and defeat him'' says sonic as he looks up on the horizon in awe ''i am coming for you. and i will defeat you and solve the mystery of my past''

''i wanna come too'' said alex the anchiornis as the little dinosaur jumps on sonic ''i want to go on your little journey as well''

sonic then smiled and said ''well alright then lets do this together''

sonic then ran off all the way as alex holded on to him tightly

and so the journey as begun

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Where it all begins part three

**Where it all begins part three**

hours upon hours have passed as sonic and alex crossed through zones battling off badnik hordes until they crossed over into starlight city which is a place nearby the mountian of south island which is believed to be the place where robotnik's secret base is. sonic is getting really tired though on the long trip to where and decides to take a pit stop in the city

''okay i am thinking we should chill and go find something to eat. i mean we have been traveling for like 4 days and i haven't ate in a while i am so starving here'' said sonic as he looked down at his tummy which was rumbling with pain. alex the anchiornis when told sonic ''we need some money though and i don't have any. we need to find someone to help us get some spare cash and we will get food''. sonic and alex then searched out for people to help them get some dinner to fill them up for their fight against robotnik

they first checked out a fresh water crocodile named vector and a chameleon named espio

''hey you two over there. can you help us? we need cash to buy food to eat because we are hungry so do you have some extra money we can use?'' said sonic as his tummy rumbled in pain

''we're sorry but we are busy looking for the local computer store and need a laptop. can't borrow any money to you'' said vector the fresh water crocodile

''oh okay than'' said sonic as he and alex then head off to somewhere else to find someone to help them. they then after 2 hours of searching find two bounty hunters at the local eatery who are mighty the armadillo and honey the kinkajou who are standing outside

''So whats taking those two?'' said honey in frustration. mighty then told her ''i have no idea what they are doing. they where supposed to be here a while ago'' as he taps the floor with his feet while singing

sonic and alex then come to the couple and tell them ''yo can you help us?''. mighty and honey then look upon the two and tell them cheerfully ''oh okay then. we where waiting for these two losers but you guys would do better anyways so lets go inside and eat on our double date''

sonic and alex head off to the eatery along with the couple and then look for a table. then all of the sudden they meet up with cream the rabbit once again and her mother which as sonic then says ''i am now getting a twisted case of deja vu? either that or i seeing things because i am so hungry?''

cream the rabbit then noticed sonic and told her mom vanilla ''mommy. mommy. mommy this is the blue hedgehog i was talking about in marble zone'' while she was busy using the bathroom

sonic then went off to meet up with alex. honey and mighty as soon as vanilla washed up and got out of the bathroom as cream exclaimed ''mommy look it's sonic the hedgehog hes here'' and then vanilla responded with ''who sweetie?''

cream then replied in shock ''but. but. but. he was right here''. vanilla then responded with ''what did i tell you about talking to strangers?''

meanwhile sonic as gotten up with others at their selected table and prepare to find what they want to eat

''so how is everyone so far in the scheme of things?'' said the blue hedgehog as he gets himself into his seat. honey then answered to him ''oh we where just waiting for you to come so we can think of something to eat thats all''

alex then asked about how to reach robotnik's base in the mountian top of south island saying ''hey i was wondering about how we are going to go get to south island's mountian in time''

then suddenly the waiter arrived asking ''what do you lovely four want to eat tonight at 8:00 PM?''. mighty then told her ''i would like some custard eggs and a hard boiled lobster. my lovely honey would like some fried bannana's with peanut butter sauce and a medium rare giant ladybug. my good lad alex the anchiornis would like some slugs served in a nice salad coated in honey and his foster son would love to have some fried adders and a seasoned potato''

as the waiter left to give out the orders for the meals. mighty then told alex ''me and honey have our own private airship named the mallard one. it can take you there in about 10 minutes''. alex then told him ''thanks sir. i cannot tell how much i wish to repay that offer of kindness''

mighty then answered ''no need. it was so much fun chatting with you two lovely fellows''

_after eating food. honey and mighty take the two to their airship to give them a ride to robotnik's base_

sonic became amazed as he saw the aircraft for the first time saying ''WHOA... that thing... it's... it's beautiful''. honey then responded to him saying ''yup. shes a beauty alright''. mighty then also joined in on the chat ''alright shes up and loaded lets go inside and lift off''

the four then entered the mallard one and took off

after two minutes on the mallard one sonic decided to talk to his foster father ''dad? can we talk for a while?''

alex then answered to him ''yes son? what is it?''

sonic told him ''it's about our special journey. defeating this robotnik character and finding the truth of my past''

alex asked him ''are you scared? are you worried?''

sonic then told ''no not really. but i want to find out something soon''

alex then asked ''i am here for you sonic. together we can do so many things and find so many discoveries and even make some friends''

sonic then wondered ''what if?''

alex then responded saying ''what is it sonic?''

sonic then said ''what i...''

might then cuts him off saying ''we are here. this is your destination''

sonic and alex then got off the mallard one as mighty told them ''have fun'' and then left off in the mallard one

sonic then looked above up the horizion and said ''so this is where we are going to. a place of nightmares. i am totally feeling the groove on now'' and then giggled a little as alex grabs a flashlight might gave him and says ''okay that was stale but anyways lets go across this rock trail and we may find this demonic beings lair''. sonic then responded with ''okay lets roll'' as they traveled across the vast rocky cliffs and trails ahead. after a few minutes sonic decided to talk about supernatural creatures saying ''hey dad do you think this place could be haunted. you know like as in things like tortured spirits. the wendigo. vampires. werewolves. monsters. demon's and such?''

alex then told him ''don't be silly there's no such thing as monsters''

sonic then sarcastically responded to him saying ''yeah and there is clearly no such thing as machine empires as well''

alex got puzzled and told him ''then what are we doing here?''

sonic then made a seriously face and then walked off as alex followed him. they then entered into a industrial like place after a good 20 minutes of walking and stumbled on some burrobot's guarding the factory enterance. sonic and alex then hide behind a rock to plan out how to defeat the robots

sonic then decided on throwing a rock at nearby small rock pile on top and the pile falls onto the robots smashing them and freeing the captives inside as they flee for their lives. they then quickly head off to the factory through a air duct and then traveled in it into a badnik building area as they saw in horror of badniks being made and mobians being used as batteries

''help us. help us. help us'' said the trapped animals who where in the badnik building machine to be used as batteries for robotic warriors

''this is scaring me'' said alex the anchiornis as they pressure on into the lair of eggman which sonic responds to with a facepalm as they trend into the base and then end up coming across a large drain pipe leading out and into to the water tanks mining out for resources in the local river's

''lets dive in'' said sonic as he gulps for a second in dread and jumps into the drain pipe heading off into the mining tanks and later states ''i hope i don't drown or worse while trying this crap'' as he dives in

alex then joins in and dives into the water drain to head off deeper into the facility. as they trek out into the dark and watery drain pipe a shark like machine follows them secretly hiding in the shadows

''so where do you think this ol eggster dude's headquarters is?'' asked alex to sonic as they swam off into the drain pipe. sonic then responded by saying ''i don't know exactly but i believe it's likely not to far from here and... HOLY TUNA PASTE THERE'S PINK ROBOTIC MUPPET COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!'' as he noticed the vicious jaws badnik come toward them with it's powerful jaws

sonic and alex then split away from the vicious robot and then charged off to safety. sonic then went back and spin dashed into the jaws badnik causing it to have one of it's eyes to bust into pieces giving sonic and alex time to leave as they charge out to the end of enter water pipe as alex quickly jumps onto a nearby pole and climbs onto the surface and heads off to the doors leading to the central area of the base. sonic then spin dashs himself onto the jaws badnik and jumps all the way to the door

''so this is it huh'' said sonic in a comical and puffy tone. they then enter the central part of the base and watch in awe of the beautiful and cold world they soon see. a cold and chrome palace like place that is mostly white in color and shiny. ''whoa. this place is disturbingly clean... and like a angel's castle... something a angel would live in... completely different from that sewer crap we got here from'' said sonic as he looked around

they later head off to the stairs and into the upper quarters of the base soon finding a map telling them the locations of places in the base which include Robotnik's headquarters. ''whoa dad check this out'' said sonic as he stares into the map

''what. is it a taco?'' said alex. sonic then sarcastically told him ''yeah sure it's a taco'' which alex quickly responded with ''REALLY?'' in a cheerful tone. sonic then tells him ''no'' in a deadpan tone

alex then sighs as he strolls off to sonic as they research into the map. after a few minutes of researching they discover that there is a airship dock at the top of the facility which gives sonic a idea to use one of the ships as a ride out of south island. ''we need to use one of these ''egg'' carriers to travel out of south island'' he said as they head off to the elevator section nearby. as they move to it though they stumble by some robots akin to little pigs which they hide from in a nearby closet. they then head off to the elevator and then towards eggmans upper hideout to defeat him and then use one of his egg carriers to ride off south island

they soon end up in a mysterious hall-room place where there is a door to eggmans office and another leading off to the egg carrier docking bay outside which alex quickly noticed in relief saying ''yay we are almost to the docking bay''. they then head off to eggman's private office and confront the doctor himself

''it's all over eggster. this is the swift end to your rein of terror and lust for power'' said sonic as he crunch's his hands hilariously and then alex tells him ''time to pay in the towel... or maybe... lose a few pounds on a treadmill?'' in confusion as he pointed to himself in a derpy way as sonic then replied saying ''stick the jokes to me dad''. eggman than tell the two ''you seem to believe i am to weak for you eh? you think that you are going to just go and throw me in your prison and trap the leader of a new world order? the soon to be GOD of a new universe? the bringer of a new and better world? the great and almighty Doctor Ivo Robotnik? think again you foolish and pitful insectivores'' as he vanish's out of the room as sonic then ponders ''where are you going you giant talking egg?''

then all of the sudden the room starts to change and become a cyberpunk like battle ground and a giant piston mech pops out of nowhere slamming nearly right into sonic and alex as they dodge it in time and then sonic yells ''what is this eggman? some kind of joke?'' as eggman then tells him '' i set out a challenge for you little blue insect eater. a challenge worthy of only the mightest warriors. a challenge you to battle me the almighty emperor of the eggman empire in a battle of wits and might. defeat me and i shall view you to be a worthy threat BUT lose and you will die''

''alright and almighty. i am ready to roll and rock your world eggman'' said sonic in a taunting manner as he stretches out his legs and arms out as he then preps himself up for the next move and then sets himself to spin dash at any moment when then after a few seconds eggman swiftly slams a piston at sonic who then dash out of the way and the wall climbs across and the spin dashs into it with perfect timing. eggman then pounces onto sonic but misses with yet another piston and sonic wall climbs across and then slides across the room and then jumps toward it but misses and then another piston slams out and sonic smacks it with his spin dash attack

''two strikes and six more you are so out of the picture eggman'' sonic said in a taunting way while smiling at his enemy as if he was playing golf. eggman then launched another piston attempting to crush sonic yet again only to miss through sonic's lighting speed as he then bounces across the room and then spin dash into the piston over two times through which crush's and disables the thing severely. eggman gets mildly pestered by this and then activates the generators which send out balls of electricity toward sonic and then slams two pistons toward sonic this time from above causing sonic to have to dodge from both the pistons and the balls of energy as he slides across the floor and the wall climbs across the then spin dashes into one of the pistons which disables it and then strikes the other and then as he strikes again he get blasted by one of the energy balls while smacking into the piston which slows him down from the pain now surging in his body. he now has one last piston to destroy as he then taunts eggman after a while when he stops launching out the last active piston saying ''whats the matter? are you afraid i'll dodge your piston?''

eggman then gets mad and tell him ''I WILL AND SHALL FOREVER SHOW YOUR BLUE INSECT EATING FACE WHAT TRUE POWER IS!'' as he thrusts his last piston at sonic who is now slower than usual due to being blasted by the energy ball. alex then watch's in terror as the piston falls onto sonic which makes him charge straight toward sonic as he screams out ''NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL SAVE YOU MY SO...'' as he push's him out of the way and ends up having his legs crushed into the piston and the ceiling and then he falls down knocked out into a coma as sonic grabs him and holds him in his hands

''father... no... this can't be... i love you'' said sonic as he weeps little tears. eggman than laughs and say's '' oh boy this brings me back to the good old days when i was at high school and used to love shooting those little parasitic birds out of the sky and then crush them with my boots or even better throw them in hot acid and watch them burn to death. those where some fun times good times hehehehehehehehe''. sonic then gets dissed by this insensitive and heartless remark toward his hurt father and then says to him ''you only killed them because they where more loving and pure than your soulless body and your rotting heart''. this irritates eggman as he then tells him that ''you and your pathetic kind are far below my great and holyness. how DARE you imply that a beautiful ANGEL of SCIENCE like me would be ENVIOUS of PATHETIC shrimp like YOU. you are nothing but TRASH poisoning my idealism for a perfect world without stupid failures like you who do not understand my perfection NO ONE UNDERSTAND MY GENIUS! MY HOLY INTELLIGENCE! MY POWER! UNSTOPPABLE AMOUNTS OF POWER FLOWS IN MY MIND! I AM THE IMMORTAL! KING OF EVERYTHING!''. eggman then slams the last functioning piston toward sonic and alex but sonic then uses all of his energy to blast him and alex out of the way the a stiffed spin dash and then slides across the floor and then charges toward the piston mech with a icey chill smile of revenge on his face as he smacks into the piston and disables it

''goodbye eggbrat. hope you return to the void of hatred which you came you monster'' says sonic as eggman quickly leaves and runs off into his egg-O-matic to outside of south island. sonic then takes alex into his arms and holds him saying to him tearfully ''alex. father... are you alright... are you okay...''. alex then starts opening his eyes and then spits out his tongue which creeps sonic out a little as he places him onto the floor as he hoped and prayed to keep his father alive. then all of sudden alex opened his eyes and started getting up which startled sonic who screams ''FATHER?... YOUR OKAY... I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ABOUT TO DIE!''. then alex starts mumbling out nonsense such as ''internal bleeding... unicorns are rainbows... strawberries eat nachos... i like catnip on sunday... ice cubes are people too... i eat cheese spirits''

sonic then tearfully hugs his dinosaur foster father and tells him ''oh you little sillyhead. lets go into one of those egg-carriers and get out of this island'' as he then holds him up and they take off to the docking bay to find a egg carrier to ride in secretly. they searched and searched and then soon found a perfect egg carrier to use and then hide inside one of the shipping box's to get inside and then as they got inside they got out of the box and ran off to deeper and secret unknown areas of the ship to hide while it travels off the island. sonic then tells himself ''this is going to be. for a long time in my life of boredom and waiting for so long. for my days of staying in my village. in all those years all those hours on the beach... i shall discover my destiny. and that shall be one epic adventure''

**To be continued...**


	4. The Start of a Foxy Adventure

**The start of a foxy adventure**

it is now 7:04 AM and now our heroes have resting in the egg carrier for several hours top trying to get some rest in the dark bowels of the air ship as it heads off across the sky to it's port. sonic then decides to wake up alex so they can be prepared to leave the egg carrier and head off to the mainland. ''daddy... dad? wake up... wakey wakey sleepy head we are going to leave soon lets go'' as he tickles alex up out of sleep

alex the anchiornis then wakes up and then gets up off the floor as his legs have healed enough to allow him to walk even though in a trembled state as he moves toward sonic and tells him ''hows it hanging?''. sonic then tells him ''we need to get out of here soon. we are closing into the mainland anytime sooner and we need to go before eggman finds us''

alex and sonic head off and sneak out into the upper levels of the egg carrier while making sure eggman's forces do not find them. sonic moves his head around several times to make sure no one is following them or spots them and then tells alex ''i sure hope we make this out alive. because i sure don't want this to all end with us boiled in hot plasma and then thrown out to the ocean to be eaten by the fish'' as they set out to escape the egg carrier and into the mainland

_meanwhile. on a remote island only a few miles away. we find a different story taking place involving a yellow fox with two tails who is now building some new robots_

''hmmmm? you still have some bugs to work out but i think i can work with you... i might get the hang of this though in over 10 minutes though'' said a yellow fox known as tails the fox while fixing on a small robot named Tentobot-six. ''i cannot wait to be fully operational miles. soon i will be flying and playing with my other robotic brethren'' it said in joy as it stood waiting to be fixed up while tails is patching the right form of gears in the lab to put into it the final phase of the operation

''tentobot-three? tentobot-four? tentobot-one? tentobot-five? tentobot-two? help me out here. i am looking for the right things to finally patch up tentobot-six into operation so it can be fully up and running'' said tails the fox while searching for the proper gears and such for the final patching up of tentobot-six. then all of the other tentobot's came and helped the searched for the missing gears. ''yay you're all here. now lets find the four missing pieces to patch up you're sixth brother up and fully running'' tails told to the other tentobot's while searching out for the parts and then continued with ''now remember. we are searching for a cyber-heart for it to move around. eyes to be able to see. a motor fan to be able to fly and and some arms to hold things with'' while he check in one of his box's to find the cyber-heart to fix up tentobot-six

''hmmm? where is it?'' said tails while scouring the box for the cyber-heart. ''i am sure it's in here somewhere'' while he digs in and then finds a robotic apple-like gadget saying ''oh boy it's that little device i made that can work as a clock. a tooth-brush holder and fan all at once for fun'' and then places it on his desk and continues digging and then finally finds the cyber-heart which he rejoices saying ''look everyone i found the cyber-heart''. then tentobot-one tells tails ''i found the eyes for you'' and tentobot-five says ''i found the motor fan''' and tentobot-three and tentobot-four say ''i found the arms''

they then head to tentobot-six and repair him by placing in the cyber-heart in first and then install the motor fan secondary and then the eyes and then the arms. they then activate tentobot-six and have him finally rise up and be able to move for the first time of it's existence. ''hello? i... i...i...i can...i can...i can see...I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE!'' it said in joy as it flew across the room and then came down to hand shake tails with it's tentacle like arms. ''congrats master for fixing me up. what can i do to make it for you my lord and creator?'' said tentobot-six toward tails the fox which makes the fox blush saying ''please. no need for so much praise''

they then head off outside and tails then gets into a hammock to rest for a few hour top. ''it has been such a great day'' said tails the fox as he falls fast asleep

_a few hours later_

tails the fox then wakes up and then discovers something happening a few miles head due to a huge explosion. than a frantic Flicky bird comes to the fox and tells him the bad news that ''a evil army known as the Imperial Battle kukku has invaded Cocoa island as The dictator Grand Battle Kukku 15th has discovered the Chaos Emeralds on the island, and intends to use them to conquer the entire world. you must get out of here before he razes the whole island apart''. tails then puts his foot down declares that he will stop the invaders however due to his epic gadgets and skills

tails then goes to his lab to prep up for the battle against the Battle Kukku Empire. he gathers up all six of his tentobot's. various forms of bombs and a remote-controlled exploration device that resembles a robotic version of himself called The Remote Robot. he then heads off to battle the Battle Kukku Empire in a small jeep racing off to where the action is set out

''i wonder what we are doing master?'' said tentobot-one puzzled by their little trip. ''we are going to fight against The Battle Kukku Empire to stop them from using the chaos emeralds to conquer the world. it's going to be a dangerous and gruesome journey'' says tails to his robotic companion while riding the jeep to The Battle Kukku Empire warzone is taking place in. ''i wonder if this is a good idea master'' said tentobot-five in a scared tone. ''don't worry i will take care of this'' said tails in a mellow and friendly tone. after several miles of riding in the jeep they enter into a new Battle Kukku War Camp where they meet Battle Kukku 16th for the first time. ''good evening little mutt. how is it and why are you doing in the battlefield?'' Speedy said to tails in ponder of the little fox and his robots doing in the Warzone Camp

''i have come to warn you and tell you to please leave this island and stop you're quest for the chaos emeralds so we can settle this in peace. if you don't i will go out against you and tear you're empire down from the very last piece by piece'' Tails told out to Battle Kukku 16th. Battle Kukku 16th then replied to his threat in a arrogant tone saying ''A empty threat much? you can never stand against the glorious Battle Kukku Empire you pitful little failure of a lifeform. you pathetic fox and your worthless and good for nothing machines are nothing compared to the glorious and almighty Battle Kukku Empire and our Grand leader Battle Kukku 15th. get out of our way and we shall spare your pathetic existence''. Tails then sighed in grief and then told Battle Kukku 16th ''I am sorry... i am so sorry... i tried my hardest to warn you... but it seems things will have to be solved the hard way''. Battle Kukku 16th then gets enraged by tails and then brutally tackles him and then smacks his face into the dirt screaming ''HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ALMIGHTY BATTLE KUKKU THAT WAY YOU PATHETIC MERE RAT! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR ORGANS OUT AND FLING YOUR CARCASS OUT INTO THE SEA! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD AND SHALL BE CURSED THROUGH MY FURY!'' as the bird furiously punched into tails back and clawed into him with extreme hateful breathing. as the furious bird however kept beating and clawing into the little fox a mysterious figure approached the distant hills above watching everything and then quickly ran out to help the tortured fox

The Vicious and Enraged Psychopathic Bird kept on slashing and punching into tails and then viciously screamed with the top of his lungs ''I AM ALMIGHTY! BATTLE KUKKU 16TH THE CONQUER! BATTLE KUKKU 16TH THE ALMIGHTY! I AM READY FOR THIS MOMENT AS I DESTROY THIS DISGRACER FOR ALL AND WIPE HIS EXISTENCE FROM THE EDGE OF EXISTENCE!'' as the insane bird then prepared to bodyslam into the fox and crush him and then stated ''fox... it is you're time... TO DIE!'' as he jumps into the air only to then get swiftly smacked out of the way by a koala bear who then proceeds to knock him out into a coma and then grabs hold of tails and takes him back to the jeep which he then drives out to his house

_Meanwhile back in The Egg carrier..._

''I wonder where we are going to? i have no idea where we are going?'' says sonic the hedgehog as they travel across in the air ducts inside the Egg-carrier. ''I have no idea but i think we could be heading to the place where they launch the air craft or maybe the shipping deck?'' says Alex the anchiornis as he crawls along with sonic in the air ducts ''but either way i am getting really hungry right now''. ''dad this isn't the time to eat. we are trying to escape'' says sonic the hedgehog who when gives out a funny look at him

they then end up getting into A Private Headquarters of Doctor Ivo Robotnik as they look out above in the air duct wondering where the egg-shaped scientist is currently and then swiftly get out and run across the air duct hoping Eggman has not come in the Egg carrier yet and scour and search to find the way out of the ship. they then get out into a factory badnik inside the base where they are building badniks and putting mobians into them as batteries. ''gosh eggman has been really busy. hes been placing factorie's in every base he has'' says sonic in a mocking tone

then as they get closer to the factory badnik. they hear faint mumbled cry's of pain and panic as it is obvious that there are mobians being used as batteries to power the factory up so it can build robot's. ''looks like i am going to have to crack this egg-factory wide open'' says sonic while he preps up his hands and fingers and then trying to do so as quietly as possible attempts to spin dash into the egg-factory and break into it to crack up some wiring and smash it apart. ''i wish we had a techno wiz here. this is hard work without someone knowing how to hack into stuff'' says sonic in a stressful tone as he tears into the wiring and try's to tear into it enough and mess through the thing enough to disable it. then alex the anchiornis comes toward sonic telling him ''hey guess what? i left to look for a snack machine and then i got these awesome cheddar fries and a bottle of milk. also i brought in a hacking device for you''. sonic then came to him and told him ''really? did you actually bring a hacking device?'' alex then showed him a bottle of coffee and nodded in joy which then causes sonic to make a weird looking face as he stares at him thinking ''what? are you serious?'' and then tells him ''whatever. give me the ''hacking'' device and lets get on with this''

sonic then grabs hold of alex's ''hacking device'' and then opens the lid off and spills the coffee out all over the Egg-factory causing it to tear up on itself and malfunction viciously which then in turn releases the captive mobians inside and stop's any more badnik's being made. the released mobians then ran all over the Egg carrier and caused chaos in the air craft as they crash into badniks releasing more mobians and causing more chaos and often falling out of the egg carrier and into the ocean below. ''okay let's get out of here and leave fast...'' said sonic who is responded with alex the anchiornis saying ''oh okay than let's go'' and then they try to leave the overrun egg carrier

_Meanwhile at the house of the mysterious koala..._

Tails starts to wake up and open his eyes. finally getting better from the severe wounds and blood loss inflicted on him by Battle Kukku 16th in their gruesome battle. ''Master? master? are you okay? are you feeling better?'' said Tentobot-three as he hover toward his master in ponder

''Hes getting much better now. it's been over four hours by now and hes healed up thanks to my medical work'' says the mysterious koala who walks into the room and tells tails ''hey. are you okay?'' while standing right next to him and then asking him ''How's you're back? do you feel like you can move again?''. Tails the fox moves up on his legs and then heads off around the room and then answers with a sweet little ''oh yes indeed. i can even dance with only my right arm. thanks Copper the koala'' and then gives him a hand shake

''say Copper. how did you get that scar on you're face like that?'' said Tentobot-six and Tentobot-four also asked him ''How did you lose you're eye Copper?'' and Tentobot-one asking him ''How do you know Our Master Mister Copper?'' as they gather together puzzled by tails and copper's relationship

''oh i and copper go way back since we met at high school together'' said tails the fox and then copper the koala told them ''but back when we first met... well... back then we did not get along that good... because back then i was a bully somewhat and then was when it all started...''

_A few years ago. in a high school not that far away..._

''so here it is... i have been waiting for this moment and now i am ready go to high school'' says tails the fox ''as a science teacher. my greatest calling in life and now i succeeded in getting the job at the age of 8''. he then heads off into the building and becomes amazed in awe at how wonderful it is with all the sweet and happy students to teach science to them. ''hey everyone it's the new science teacher'' says a slender loris on the stairs and then a herrerasaurus says ''hes so young for a science teacher'' and then laughed at him along with the other student's mocking him and making names at him

tails blushed and felt upset at the kids teasing him for his age and threw little spitballs at him. he then came to be seated into his desk and pondered for a while at how his day will end being like on his first day as a teacher as hes fiddling around with his apple. the principal Geo the lystrosaurus then came to welcome and brief him up on his new job as a science teacher

''I am must say i am impressed by you tails. you are the youngest person to become a high school science teacher in this school'' says geo the lystrosaurus. ''i will note to you though being a high school science teacher can be a very hard task for a 8 year old like you even with such marvelous talent and brain power'' he continued on with. ''how hard can it be'' said tails the fox in a very unnerved way while twirling his fingers. ''for example we have suffered for many years the infestation of bully's in this school and recently we have this one named Copper who drove the last science teacher away crying and has been reported to have tortured and blackmailed other students for a while. i hope you can handle him'' Geo responded with and then left finishing his words with ''Take care'' closing the door and leaving to his office

''well okay than?'' tails said in a mildly nervous tone. after a while it becomes time for science teaching to come and tails takes his seat read to teach to the older but less intelligent student's of his. he then notice's copper in the back seat

''okay everyone take you're seat's. i am going to hand out everyone's paper's for today and give you all a pop quizz for fun'' says tails while nervously looking at copper who is filing his nails on his desk while he start's giving out student's paper's. one of the student's then throw's at spitball at tails which annoy's him and he looks back toward the little clouded leopard who then quickly hide's his face in the quizz paper he was given. tails then move's his face backward's and notice's copper staring at him with a deadpan and smug look while playing with his pencil

tails tried his best to stay out of copper's way and gave out every paper for the student's as fast as possible and then went to his desk. ''okay class settle down. now we are going to discuss about the nature of butterflie's for today's class'' he told to everyone while pointing out to the chalk board with a smile on his face trying to ignore copper and get on with work. ''okay everyone who can tell me what the largest butterfly in mobius is?'' he told the student's

''anyone. anybody at all?'' he told to them again. ''it's the north mammoth butterfly right?'' said one of the student's. ''correct. now who here know's the most poisonous butterfly known?'' said tails while trying to ignore copper. ''the green spotted flame butterfly?'' said another student. ''correct'' said tails

later on after class ended tails went to his desk happy to seemingly be over for his first day. ''it's seems to have been a wonderful start today and i didn't mess up. i may have this job yet and i will have such a wonderful life ahead of me'' says tails the fox who wait's for school to end so he can leave. after waiting for 7 minutes the bell for school to end rings and tails leave's his desk to head out and go home hoping he has succeed in a job

But then as he got to the hall leading to the school's he meets up with Copper the koala and some other student's as Copper is bullying them. ''Alright little stinker's Where is the ticket's you bought for us for the movie tomorrow night? we ain't got all day'' Copper told to them in a smug tone. Tails then reluctantly decided to stop Copper and told them 'Student's calm down and let's discuss this'' but then Copper told him ''GET AWAY AND MIND YOU'RE OWN DANG BUISNESS! stupid little brat''. he then gets back to bullying down the three student's for the ticket's and tells them ''okay if you loser's don't give me my ticket's i am going to shove ice cream into you're underwear and then smear chicken crud all over you're face's and then i will make you put on little pink dresses and make pictures to show to everyone'' which makes tails scared and nervous and start to panic. tails then tells copper ''stop it please. i can do something to help you out with this problem you all four have if you just listen and please stop attacking copper''. Copper got angry at tails and then decided to viciously punch him down to the floor with his fist and tells him ''I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF! now please STAY OUT OF THIS AND MIND YOU'RE OWN BUISNESS!''. he then goes back to the three student's and tails is curled into a ball in a state of panic while copper continues to threaten the two student's and then all of the sudden tails goes beserk and grabs a pencil laying on the floor and charges to copper which copper responds with ''hey i thought i told you to... HOLY FISH PASTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING...'' with pure horror as tails then quickly stab's the pencil into copper's eye in a attempt to protect the fellow student's which splatter's blood all over the floor and walls as the poor koala scream's in pain

_now at the present day_

''so that's why you lost you're eye Mister Copper?'' said Tentobot-one. ''Yes it was. and in the process i suffered greatly through self humilation and realised the wrongness of my action's and tried my best atone. for they cost tails greatly'' said copper the koala and tails the fox told them ''After i lost my job i began to spiral for several weeks on end of my failure and how i failed. i when tried and tried and then i regained my sanity back through my new calling of building and creating gadget's and stuff to sell for the good of mobius and for science'' which the Tentobot's gasp in amazement at tails strength in going through such hardship's and tell him ''so do you think you can defeat those Battle Kukku scumbag's?'' which tails the fox say's ''maybe. you know what... maybe i can... if i can redeem myself through my past mistake's then maybe i can defeat some feather duster's as well'' and then chuckles with joy with copper then saying ''i am sure you can face them now. good luck friend's'' as tails and his robot's head off to their jeep and off the face against the battle kukku empire. Copper's mom then came into the house from the back yard and say's ''so what did you do this time?''

Tails hop's straight into his jeep and start's off to face against the battle kukku empire. ''this is my moment to redeem myself. the story where i will tell of being a hero and the moment where i save the world'' tails said while racing off in his jeep at top speed until he came back to the battle kukku battleground and smashed the jeep into a compound filled with screaming battle kukku's who panic in terror. he then start's to lay out his plan's to sabotage the battle kukku empire into place''

''What's the meaning of this?'' say's Battle kukku 15th toward his army who then tell him ''there is jeep that just crashed into the compound and we have no idea who did it cause there is no body in the mess. it looks as if the thing got blown up after it crashed to sabotage the compound apart''. ''then search the whole place and find who is responsibile for this at once my troop's'' said Battle kukku 15th in a calm and focused tone

meanwhile tails and his robot's hide under in the basement level's of the compound to find a way to sabotage the place so they can safely enter the higher level's of the compound. ''now lets see where is something to cause confusion throughout this place enough for me to get into higher out into the higher part's'' say's tails trying to find something to cause the guard's to panic and get confused. he then takes his remote robot out to search for stuff to find to make a distraction and then ask's his other robot's to search above the ceiling area's for stuff

he then spend's his time on his laptop searching to find something to hack into to shut off various part's of the compound down. he then accidently find's access into the egg carrier not too far away and hack's into it instead while smiling having decided that the enemy of his enemy is his new friend and attempts to attract the egg carrier to the compound so it would attack the battle kukku empire and make thing's easy. he then get's finished with it and say's ''done. okay robot's no need i have done the work let's stay here for a while and wait till the battle ship i found and attracted here comes and then we head off''

_meanwhile at the egg carrier_

soon sonic and alex carefully move out to escape the egg carrier but then they find out that doctor ivo robotnik has come to the ship to discover the chaos. they then hide inside the nearby ventilation shaft and watch him and his robotic companion orbot as they both speak with a fellow badnik who tells them ''we have been suffering utter chaos and wreck sir. it seem's that the factory building the troops has been sabotaged and that the ones behind it are a blue hedgehog and a small red and black dinosaur''

''hmmmmmm? i know who these two are. let's do a search for them and please repair the carrier for me my good chap. and also fix me some tea and cheese frie's as well'' say's doctor ivo robotnik who then turn's to orbot and the robot tells him ''i guess the hedgehog must have it out for you after you crushed his foster father's leg's with you're piston mech which you told me about'' which Doctor Robotnik then tells him in a spooky tone ''i guess so. and for all we know he could be watching our every move right now'' which freak's out orbot and then another badnik comes by and tells the news ''Doctor Robotnik we have noticed someone is hacking into our network in the egg carrier and it's in a nearby island. we are awaiting order's to attack at you're command now'' which Doctor Robotnik responds to saying ''okay than set off to there and let's deal with this problem. we shall at the meantime take care of repairing the ship's broken badnik factory and finding those two trouble maker's''

sonic then tell's alex ''we have to get out of here and fast'' who then tell's sonic ''BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?'' which causes sonic to cover his mouth and say ''don't scream do you want to get attent...'' but gets cut off as doctor robotnik breaks into the vent and they fall down and then doctor robotnik say's ''SnooPING AS usual i see?'' which sonic and alex gasp in terror as they get captured and took hostage

soon the egg carrier makes it's way toward's the battle kukku compound and tails the fox storm's off to the upper section's with his robot's as the guard's have left and allowed him to go by safely. he then goes into the lab and then encounters Doctor Fukurokov who he talks to saying ''so what is going on here? what do you have to gain through trying to conquer the world using the chaos emeralds? why are you trying to take over the world? please tell me doctor'' in which the doctor tell's him ''it's the chain of life bro. we go out and do thing's because we desire for the best and we want to dominate over other's inorder to survive. that's the whole goal of life and all that jazz my man'' which tails then respond's with saying ''okay than weirdo'' as he looks out in a window and notice's the recent battle between The Battle Kukku and The Egg Carrier which just came by to raid into the compound which scare's tails and tails quickly jump's out of the window saying ''i have to get out of here fast''

''hello? whatever'' say's Fukurokov. as tails launched downward onto the ground then it started to tremble and then all of the sudden a massive airborne stronghold rises up from the sea to combat against the egg carrier attacking them recently. tails decide's to get into the stronghold of The Battle Kukku Empire and find some way to defeat them and use's his robot's to help him reconstruct his sea fox into a jet plane using the rocket booster. they then head off and charge into the stronghold blasting out open fire upon buzzbomber's and Battle Kukku troop's in the sky

''holy crud what is with this fox hes everywhere'' said one of the Battle kukku trooper's before being blasted and sent hurling into the sea. another of them scream's ''NO WHAT THE FUDGE WE ARE BEING PINNED DOWN!''. tails then slashed and carved out a way into the stronghold with his laser fire and storm the jet plane into Battle Fortress opening fire on everything possible and then crashed down after getting through almost half way into the middle of it. ''okay now we have to go on foot'' he said to his robot's as they search out into the lair and head off to find Battle Kukku 15th

as they searched on and on they could hear the sound's of screaming and chaos behind them as badnik's and Battle kukku trooper's battle it out across and around outside. and then they meet a old foe once again come toward's them and tell them ''So we meet again. it is time we faced off again for the last and final beating and i assure to you that pathetic koala won't save you THIS time''. it was Battle kukku 16th who is now outfitted with some snazzy combat armour, and is capable of firing both energy bolts and flame-flares from the jetpack on his back now with said armor

Battle kukku 16th then floats around the chamber's platforms, periodically trying to fry Tails with his various munitions by blasting his energy bolt's and flame-flares at him to tear him apart Atom by Atom. tails dodges across and afar from the deadly bolts and flame and then throw's a bomb into Battle Kukku 16th which causes his jet pack to malfunction and crash downward into the ground. he then blat's out his stream's of flame to try and engulf the fox and burn him alive screaming ''PREPARE TO FEEL THE AGONY OF ETERNAL HELL-FIRE MERE FUZZY SCUM!'' but tails quickly dodges away and runs off and then sling's out another bomb into the blazing inferno which automatically explode's and smack's Battle Kukku 16th into the wall and disable's his flame-flare thrower. he then attempts to blast the fox down with his energy bolt's but tails distract's him with his Tentobot's who swarm around him and make him focus on him enough for tails to sneak by Battle Kukku 16th and then simply whack him with his hand and knock him out in the process

''well that was not too hard. let's move it upward and into the headquarter's of Battle kukku 15th already'' said tails who then storm all the way trying to find Battle kukku 15th's headquarter's. ''this is the beginning of a new adventure in a new world where the world is going across and beyond all i have ever imagined it seems'' say's tails who boldly start's flying with his two tails all the way across toward into the special headquarter's of Battle Kukku 15th and then burst into the room right through the door with one deadly kick. Battle kukku 15th then beg's for mercy and tell's tails ''please spare me. we don't mean to cause trouble for you it's just that we are trying to use the chaos emeralds to conquer the world and make it a better place by terminating those awful chaos alchemist's who have been preforming all kinds of terrible and disgusting experiment's for hundreds of years and we formed into a empire to try and destroy them and...''. ''save you're breath and please just go away'' says tails the fox who then say's ''i don't trust lying scum like you'' and then goes say that ''How can i tell if you're lying or not. i think you are just trying to save you're own skin'' which Battle Kukku 15th respond's saying ''i telling the truth those pesky Chaos alchemist's are causing havoc and...'' but swiftly get's cut off when a fusion rocket smash's into the room and creates a huge hole to outside. then as the smoke clear's out Doctor Ivo Robotnik appears in his Egg-O-Matic and this causes tails to panic and fly away to safety which Battle Kukku 15th respond's to saying ''NO TAKE ME WITH YOU!''. Robotnik then get's off the Egg-mobile and then a pack of badnik's come and grab Battle kukku 15th with Doctor Robotnik telling him ''i have to say my oh my how it is a game of dog eat dog in the world. it was you're turn to shine one day and now that time's up and it's a new era replacing the old era of fluff and fuzz with gear's and wire's''

''please don't kill me'' said Battle kukku 15th. Doctor Ivo Robotnik then told him ''don't worry i won't kill you. we have better use for you and you're army now'' which was then followed by Doctor Robotnik laughing at the bird and telling his troop's to ''take him away and once the Egg-factory is fixed put him in it along with his troop's'' who then obey order's and drag the bird off who screams in terror

Meanwhile Tails heads off to The Egg carrier and gets inside for safety. as soon as he get's inside he dodges past a few badniks who then talk about Two Trouble Maker's who Sabotaged the egg carrier and are being held prisoner inside. tails decide's to go and find them through the ventilation shaft's so he can free them believing they can help him somehow through his research and lab experiment's

''i am starting to wonder what path i am going toward now?'' tails said to himself while crawling through the ventilation shaft. he then find's the room where sonic and alex are being held in and then grab's out his computer to hack into the ship's control's to open the prison door and allow sonic and alex to get out. ''okay i need to get pass this firewall by getting into the right password. lets see maybe like eggmaster? scrambled? green eggs and ham? eggnik? i'll try something random first'' says tails the fox who then types in the word's black gem which then magically allow's access into the egg carrier and allow's tails to open the prison cell's door freeing sonic and alex who the former spin dashes into the motobug's guarding the cell

''so what just happened'' said sonic the hedgehog who is puzzled by the mysterious chain of event's which happened. tails the fox then jump's out of the ventilation shaft and then explain's everything saying ''i came here to get away from the carnage outside and to find out what was inside here and then i heard some robot's talk about how there where two prisoners so i went and found you and hacked into the ship to free you two''

sonic then tells tails ''so what are you doing? why did you find us here? why did you find us? how did you find us? what is happening?''. as they are puzzled by the chain of event's that are happening they then become swiftly alerted by a alarm spread throughout the ship which is followed by the word's ''self destruct sequence set in 7 minute's. please prepare to either die screaming or run away in a panic fit and then be killed and end up a splattered mess''. ''Oh great it appear's Doctor Eggman has found out about Me hacking into the prison cell to free you two. now we are going to die'' says tails the fox who frown's and falls into the floor. sonic then goes and tells him ''what if you hacked into one of the badnik's and we could ride on it?''. just then however the Tentobot's swarmed around in the room and told tails ''we can help. we will help you. we can help you if you grab onto us and we will take you out and fly back home'' while they go and grab sonic and alex and tails then start's flying once again with his twin tails and they move off with tails saying ''well lets go. i cannot wait to show my new friends my lab it's going to be so much fun'' while as the egg carrier falls apart and tear's into itself

they then land onto the nearby beach and then watch in awe as the egg carrier falls into the sea and explode's taking out and engulfing the nearby Battle Kukku Fortress with it viciously destroying every Battle kukku trooper and Badnik caught in the explosion. ''well that was sorta fun. i guess'' said tails the fox who then tells sonic and alex ''so? how is everything? wanna go back to my place?''

''sure. i can fix us all three some lunch once we get there'' says sonic. they then all three smile and walk away together to tails lab while holding arm's and then sonic tells tails ''i can tell this is going to be the start of a whole new adventure'' as he is smiling to him and say's ''you are like a little brother to me now that you think of it. funny'' and then say's ''race you there'' as he runs off and then tails chases after him with alex trying to keep up saying ''hey wait for me''

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Hedgehog's Dilemma

**The hedgehogs dilemma**

It is Tomorrow morning and Sonic has Awaken and is fixing breakfast for him. his foster father and tails the fox

Tails then wakes up and sniff's the air and he notice's the smell of blueberry pancakes in the air along with some scrambled eggs and goes to the kitchen to find sonic cooking and tells him ''So You're fixing up Breakfast ain't you?''. Sonic then comes and tell's him ''yes indeed. i am the best cook in my whole town back in green hill zone as a matter of fact'' and then flip's a pancake out into the air and then catches it with lighting speed into the cooking pan

''so i wonder how my dad is doing?. is he still asleep?'' says sonic the hedgehog who then goes back to finishing cooking the scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes and tails tells him ''i will go and check and wake him up for you'' and runs to the bedroom to go and wake up alex the anchiornis. he gets into the bedroom and find's alex fast asleep in the bed which he respond's to by shaking alex and telling him ''get up out of bed you little feather duster. come on out and rise and shine'' and then which is then responded to with alex's mumbling and saying ''five more minutes please''

Tails gets irritated by this and decides to go and fixes up a glass of steaming hot water with a smug smile and goes back to the bedroom and then pour's it on alex's face which causes the dinosaur to scream and run in a panic fit. Tails then went back to the kitchen to find sonic finished cooking breakfast and tells him ''okay hes up and awake now'' while alex is running around in a circle screaming which sonic takes notice of and looks at tails with a frown on his face

''Tails. what did you do to my dad?'' he told to tails in a upset tone. ''what? i don't know what you're talking about. all i did was wake you're dear little daddy up for you'' says tails the fox while smirking a fake smile up and looking guilty

Sonic then goes to Alex and grabs a hold of him and tells him ''okay okay calm down daddy. now tell me what Tails did to you'' and then lets go of the little dinosaur who then stops and stand's still for a whole 3 minute's. he then tells sonic ''Tails Spilled hot water on my face''

Sonic then looks at tails with a frown on his and eyes crossed and tells him ''explain why you poured hot water on him?''. Tails then tells him ''But he wouldn't wake up and was being lazy so i had to do something'' which alex respond's to saying ''hey i told you i wanted to get 5 more minutes of sleep and i will get up''

''I highly doubt you would be wake now without me doing so for you'' Tails said with a arrogant tone which alex responds to by screaming to him ''WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE ALL THAT RACKET LAST NIGHT I WOULD HAVE GOT BETTER SLEEP!''. they then get into a argument which they end up screaming and mumbling at each other while sonic looks by feeling embarrassed and facepalm's

Sonic then stomps his foot and screams ''QUIET! SILENCE! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!'' which causes Tails and Alex to quit fighting and quiet down. He then tells them ''just forget everything and lets eat the breakfast i fixed today'' and then goes out to the kitchen and and gets out the pancakes and scrambled eggs

They then all three go to the table and sonic lay's out three plates. three glasses which he fills up with milk. the pancakes and scrambled eggs. three fork's and some syrup while thinking to himself ''sometimes i feel like the only rational person in my life. i can surrounded by such weirdos''. they then all get into their seat's and start eating breakfast

''So Tails? you told me you have been preparing for us to leave to the mainland today is that right?'' say's Sonic the hedgehog to Tails the fox while munching on pancakes. Tails then tells him ''yes i have i stored up everything and a jeep to take us in our journey and i have asked Copper the koala to take care of everything here while i'm gone and i have set up ticket's to allow us to go to the harbor and use one of the boat's to leave to the mainland''

Sonic then tells Tails ''so it's settled. once we finish eating we are going to brush our teeth and then gather all the stuff you prepared for us and get into the jeep and then head off to the harbor and leave right?''. ''yes indeed'' says tails while alex the anchiornis finish's eating his last pancake up and then gobbles down his scrambled eggs which he then tells them both ''i'm done eating now'' and then goes off to brush his teeth

Sonic and Tails then finish eating their own food after a while and after brushing their teeth off they gather all the stuff needed for their journey to the jeep in a big safe which includes a small cooler filled with food and drink's. a generator for electric's. a laptop computer. some book's and various other things and put it in the jeep and then they all three get into the jeep after putting in safe in the back and Tails then swiftly start's it up and they head off to the harbor

''i wonder what secrets we will discover along this journey of our's?'' says Tails while driving eager to learn more about the Ancient history of Mobius itself which Sonic reply's to Tails saying ''i have no idea. but i am sure it's going to be one grand adventure''. they soon make it to the harbor where Tails uses his three tickets to buy them a boat trip to the mainland and they then take their jeep and head into the loading bay and move their jeep into the selected boat

they then move out and get onto the outer deck of the boat and as the Captain tells them they will be on here for a whole 5 hours. Sonic and Tails then decide to wait in their bed quarters inside the boat while watching some tv with Sonic saying ''maybe we can enjoy something while killing the time on this boat?'' and Tails tells him ''i would be so delighted to enjoy some movies with you'' and then Tails and Sonic grab 8 movies to watch and they decide which to watch

Meanwhile Alex is in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. he then gets outside and yawns and then looks into the sky for some fun and gets into a chair to enjoy looking at the cloud's while saying stuff like ''There's one shaped like a unicorn. and another shaped like a pie as well'' and smirks with joy and then takes a nap

it then passes over five hours and the boat is moved into the docking bay in the mainland and which Sonic and Tails and Alex head off to their jeep and move out. they then check out the scenery and gaze across the beautiful sky and relax while smiling cheerfully and Sonic then tells Tails ''this is such cool tails. i wonder just what stuff we are going to find out once we are done setting up a place to live for a while''

then all of the sudden a girl comes across the road which causes Tails to make to attempt to steer out of the way only to crash into a tree which then falls off a cliff and the jeep smashes through rocks and broken wood and then swiftly falls onto the broken tree upward with Tails and Alex and Sonic stuck inside and Sonic moaning and then staring at Tails. ''YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST BRAKED? ARE YOU INSANE?'' Sonic said to Tails

they then all three get out of the jeep and realize they are not only way down from the road but also miles and miles away from a hotel to go to. ''great. we are obviously stuck in the middle of no where and are going to end up hopelessly lost forever and wind up eaten by wild animals'' says sonic who is frustrated by tails and then tells him ''for now on i drive. got that pixel brain?''

they then get Alex out of the jeep who has been knocked out from the crash which angers Sonic more with Tails and he think's to himself ''Am i the only sane person here?''. they then put Alex on some soft grass near a pond and get out the safe to find stuff to help them in their new problem

''Could this day get any worse?'' Say's Sonic the hedgehog who is then told by Tails the fox ''Now it will get worse''. then all of the sudden some buzzing comes out into the air and then a swarm of Badniks known as Buzzer's come to them which makes Sonic turn to Tails and say ''You just HAD to say that didn't you?''

one of the buzzer's then cast's out a hologram which reveals out Doctor Eggman who tells Sonic and Tails ''hello friend's. nice to see you again''. Sonic then gets annoyed by Doctor Eggman calling him his friend and tells him ''what the fudge are talking about Eggman? you are not my friend. you tried to kill us and use our skin's as rug's for Pete sake''

''Oh come on. is that any way to talk to the Almighty Ruler of a Empire huh?'' Eggman says to Sonic while giggling and then Sonic tells him ''Yo Empire is bullcrap and bolt's Mister fat cakes''. ''You will soon regret those word's Little Blue Fuzzball and prepare to feel the sting of my vicious buzzer's. Sweet dreams fuzzy'' and then the hologram gets turned off and the buzzers attack sonic and tails

Sonic then slides across the ground and the does some spin dash moves which slices through four of the buzzers and destroy's them. ''Yo buzzer's Yo daddy's so fat he got on a chair made out of concrete and it broke from the weight'' say's Sonic to the buzzer's which gets them to swarm over him which sonic spin attack's them and tears apart five more buzzers

''Stupid Robot's get offended so easy'' says Sonic in a taunting tone and then jumps onto one of the buzzer's and smashes it into another one and then spin attacks two other's which then explode a wake of chaos and then sonic spin dashes into another one and taunts them saying ''You insect's couldn't aim for cheese''. the buzzer's then swiftly huddle up together into a pack and then get high into the air and blast at sonic all at once raining their energy bolts at him which leave him running for cover and then end up smacked into a rock

''Oh crap. me and my big mouth'' says Sonic the hedgehog while watching in horror as the buzzers go out ready to tear the dizzy and utterly burned up hedgehog apart and then bring him to Doctor Eggman. ''hey Pixel brain? why arn't you hacking into these little demons with your laptop?'' Sonic says to Tails while trying to get away which gets responded to with a disappointing answer from Tails who tells him ''sorry. the laptop is in the safe and i am trying to hide in here under the jeep''

Then all of the sudden a Hammer slams into one of the Buzzer's and then comes the girl who was at the road to Sonic. Tails and Alex's rescue who then grab's hold of her hammer and smack's it into two other buzzer's and then tells Sonic ''Hi Sonic. need a hand?''. Sonic then tells her ''Who are you? have we met? How do you know my name?''. She then tells him ''I am Amy rose'' and then goes and strikes at another buzzer from below and guts it open and then goes and tells him ''i come here to meet you''

She then slings her hammer across the last three buzzer's which smashes them and frees the animals inside them. the animals all then run off and leave in panic away to else where and then Tails the fox comes out of the jeep in relief and tells Sonic and Amy ''good job destroying those robot's''

''Yeah and good job for you hiding under a jeep like a scared toad'' say's Sonic the hedgehog to Tails and then hugs him. he then goes to Amy rose and tells her ''So tell me. how did you find us?'' and then scratches his head feeling puzzled by the mysterious pink hedgehog's presence and then takes notices of Alex waking back up and say's ''What happened? did i miss anything? who is the pink girl? what is with all the Robotic body part's around the ground?''

''Eggman's little pest's came here and tried to kidnap us and then this girl came and saved us'' Say''s Sonic to his Foster Father and then tells them all ''we really need to move on out somewhere to stay for atleast a little while''. Amy rose then cheerfully told him '' We can all go out to Me and my Sister's house and stay there My Sister is very great at taking care of me and stuff shes really nice'' and then blushed with joy and hugged Sonic. Tails and Alex with energetic love and care and then grabbed their safe with up and told them ''Well come let's go'' and went off

The Three boy's went off with her and traveled across in the woods and then Alex decided to start singing which ends up starting to bug Sonic a little and then Tails Tells the gang ''Where do you think we are going? Amy are you sure are going the right way?'' and then start's to notice some unknown animal feces and goes to take a look and tells Them ''hey guys what do you think of this. i'm going to check it out for examination of what animal it could belong to'' with Amy rose answering to him saying '''okay whatever i will just ignore you'' and Alex say's ''yeah me too just do whatever you have to do Tails'' and Sonic being intensely DISGUSTED at it and tells Tails ''Why the FUDGE would you do something like that? are you out of you're fudging mind or something?'' which Tails the fox tells him ''i just want to some research for fun. plus i want to know if it's from a dangerous animal so we can be safe'''

He then goes and grab's some gloves and stuff from the safe and then uses it for examination and researches into the feces and say's ''hmmmm? looks like some form of giant caterpillar feces and it's fresh. i want to know what kind of food it ate so...''. ''OH NO DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO EAT SOME OF THAT CRAP!'' say's Sonic who is intensely disgusted and feels sick in his stomach and then Tails goes and eat's a sample of the feces and states ''hmmm. it seems like it's meal was some red oak bark. various forms of berrie's. grass and bushes and which confirms it's a herbivore and most likely a giant caterpillar'' Which causes Sonic to puke in extreme disgust and then scream's out at the top of his lungs ''WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT THE FUDGE! WHAT THE FUDGE! WHAT THE FUDGE! WHAT THE FUDGE! WHAT THE FUDGE! WHY THE FUDGE DID YOU DO THAT? WHY THE FUDGE! WHY THE FUDGE DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT? ARE YOU THAT FUDGING DISGUSTING? WHAT THE FUDGE IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?'' and then pukes again for a much longer time

Tails then told him ''i'm sorry Sonic. i just wanted to understand more about the area we are in currently'' and then they all leave off to try and get to Amy rose's home to stay for a while as they trek further and further for over several hours and they all became tired and decided to make a little camp to rest for a few hours. Alex the Anchiornis then told Amy rose ''So exactly how long is it to You're sisters house because i am tired of walking all the way around in his pathetic forest'' and then he fell down on his butt and pouted and Amy rose told him ''Stop complaining already it's about only a few more hours away from us we will be there in over 6 or 7 hour's atleast''

''Why does it have to be take that long to get there'' say's Alex the anchiornis feeling frustrated by the stress of walking for so long and tells Tails the fox ''Why don't you bother to get you're gizmo's out to help us already? we could sure use them to get out here by now. infact why is it that you didn't use them to fix the jeep in the first place?'' and then tails the fox tells him ''well i could but i would need to be sure if i took my nanobot's with me that are capable of doing so'' and then he goes to the safe and looks into it and soon enough he actually finds his patch-up nanobot's and say's ''hey i did indeed bring them with me after all. we could just repair the jeep and use it to get to Amy's house there''. Sonic hear's the whole thing and is severely angered telling them ''What the fudge? you mean to tell me this whole walk in the woods thing was all for nothing? i wasted my time trekking in this pathetic forest for nothing? i swear you all are crazy'' and then stamp's his feet in the dirt and goes back to the jeep frustrated

Amy and Tails and Alex then follow him while Tails gets out his Tentobot's to hold the safe and they trek off to the jeep to fix it. ''i cannot believe i wasted so much time stuck with these weirdo's for nothing. i feel sick inside'' says Sonic the hedgehog who kick's some rock's in frustration

Alex then start's humming to a beat and then goes into a happy dance and sing's like a poem ''Look at me going around the woods like a book in the food i dance and trance across and about for hours to pour through the night of a fright to a knight to time and lime''. Amy rose then hugs Sonic tightly and snuggles him up saying ''once we go back home i would love to go on a date with you. you sweet little blue and handsome Punkin'' and pinch's his cheek's a little which annoy's Sonic

as they finally get back to where the jeep wrecked Tails says ''It's still here. i am going to use my nanobot's to patch it back up which won't take but a couple of hours'' and then goes and installs the nanobot's to fix up the jeep. Sonic then pushes Amy away from him and tells her ''go away and let me chill in peace'' which Amy rose feels sad about and tells him ''why? why do you want me to go away?'' and then Sonic tell's her ''because you are crazy and foolish and i don't care about you'' which leaves Amy rose in tears

Sonic then goes to Tails and tells him ''Hows the jeep going? are you fixing it up?'' and Tails tells him ''i have my nanobot's working on it it's going very good. meanwhile i am busy killing time playing with my hand puppets'' which Sonic responds to by screaming out ''WHAT? why are you wasting time doing THAT?''. ''but it's so much fun and i mean just look at little Mister Snuffles. i bet he wants to say hello to you Sonic'' Tails said to Sonic in a cheerful tone

Sonic gets ticked off and grabs the little sock puppet and throw's it on the ground and say's ''you are so immature'' and then goes and says ''i had enough you three lunatic's bugging me to death with you're immature and pathetic bullcrap. i am leaving to be by myself until you clowns fix the jeep'' and then leaves off to the woods. ''what's his problem?'' say's Amy rose in wonder by Sonic's upset and conflicted attitude which Alex then tells to her ''Have you heard of the "Hedgehog's Dilemma"?''

Amy rose then tells him ''You mean like me and my sister'' and Alex tells her ''Yes. You see Amelia rose Hedgehogs have a hard time sharing warmth with other hedgehogs. The closer they become, the more they hurt each other. It is A Natural process Among Mature Teenage Boy's around other people. Like with Sonic is right now'' and Tails the fox gets into the discussion stating ''so he was being all angry and rude because he saw us as weirdo's with no sense right?'' which Alex told him ''yes it seems like that. it just have felt like he is worried hes the only sane person in his life''

Amy rose then went and told them ''i feel like a awful person now. i didn't mean to harass him like that''. the two then comfort the now crying Amy rose and hug her saying ''it's alright. you are not a horrible person'' and Amy tells them ''Yes i am. i am always a horrible person'' and they tell her ''No you arn't. please don't feel bad about yourself like this. you wouldn't want you're mom and dad to see you like this'' and then Amy rose screams in pain ''MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! they where BURNED alive when the Chaos alchemist clan raided our home and slaughtered so many people and kidnapped other's and me and my sister lost our mother and father and baby brother and the rest of our family to them'''

Tails the fox then felt shocked by the words that fell into Amy's mouth and said ''so those Battle kukku's where telling the truth all this time'' and then Amy rose told him ''they killed every one of my family except for me and my sister who ran and ran away into the woods as fast as we could. when we came back the whole town was nothing but ash and burned corpses. my sister was in a state of grief and intense pain for years''. ''Well that is horrible. i have no idea who would do such a thing''' says Tails the fox and then Alex the anchiornis tells them ''Sociopath's who live off of greed and power. terrible and utterly wicked people''

''Anyways where did Sonic go?'' say's Tails the fox in wonder and Amy rose tells him ''i have no idea but who's that jeep coming in?''. ''it should be done in a few 30 minutes by now. i didn't realise them nanobot's could work their magic so fast'' Say's Tails the fox who then takes notice of the jeep being fixed up and the tentobot's swiftly move it back up while it's being fixed and then Tails smiles

Meanwhile a few miles away in the wood Sonic is sulking off and kicks some rock's and then talks to himself saying ''weirdo's. i feel so annoyed being surrounded by freaks and no one normal like me'' and then sit's on a rock and sigh's. he then takes notice of something in the bushes nearby and decides to look finding only to find a weird looking butterfly trapped in a dead spider's web and decide's to try and free it

As he gets his hand up towards the web the butterfly turns out to be actually a robot which then fly's away and Sonic's hand gets swiftly grabbed by a mysterious figure and he screams ''OH MY GOSH! NO!'' and it tug's him downward into the ground and then smacks him in the head which knock's him out

several minutes later and Sonic wakes up and find's himself strapped onto a wall and try's to break free screaming ''HEY SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ughhh what's the point'' and then sigh's. then all the sudden the mysterious figure appears and laugh's at Sonic as he creeps upon him as Sonic trembles and the guy removes the covering on his head and is revealed to be Doctor Eggman

''So Wait? You kidnapped me? how?'' says Sonic confused and then Doctor Eggman tells him ''after you took out my Buzzer's i went out to spy on you and i waited for the right moment to kidnap you'' which scares Sonic who screams ''YOU SPY'D ON ME THE WHOLE TIME! DID YOU EVEN SPY ON ME WHEN I WAS TAKING A TINKLE!?'' and Doctor Eggman tells him ''Yes i did. and also noticed other thing's about you''

Sonic the hedgehog tells him ''what are you talking about you stalker'' and Doctor Eggman tells him '' I Have been taking notice of You're quest. the Quest to find out you're true origin's. about you're father''. ''I know for one thing he existed ten thousand years ago that's for sure. right in the golden age of mobius'' says Sonic the hedgehog

''No Sonic... You already found him... i am you're father'' Doctor Eggman say's to Sonic which then confuses him and he then tells Doctor Eggman ''that's complete nonsense''. ''join me and we can rule the universe together with you're speed and power's and my genius and army we can conquer the whole universe in the blink of a eye as father and son'' Say's Doctor Eggman who is then smarted off by Sonic who tells him ''No first off you likely stole that stuff from some movie. second off you are OBVIOUSLY not my father and thirdly i am a hedgehog and you are a fat alien invader. now go away and get me out of this thing it's giving me a rash''

''so i take it you are not going to help me then?'' Say's Doctor Eggman and Sonic tells him ''Obviously No''. Doctor Eggman then tell him ''Well then that's too bad for me. i will just use you in one of my Egg-factorie's to build me a army so i can kidnap you're friends and then afterward kill them and then i shall use you as a experiment to make me my own warrior. goodbye'' and then he calls upon some badnik's to take sonic to a Egg-factory and put him in it and then Doctor Eggman tell's him ''Have fun in you're own personal hell. insectivore''

As the Egg-factory then activates Sonic then gets placed into a mysterious dream world which is akin to a vast desert burning in flames and cybernetic detail. he is in awe and fear at the virtual world hes been placed into and walks around and feels scared by the horror he is in and then all of sudden a whole load of corpses of Alex the anchiornis pop out of nowhere across the realm which makes Sonic panic and then he comes across Tails the fox frozen in a ice cube and he screams ''WHAT THE FUDGE!'' and then the ice cube melts into yellow goo which then crawls it's way to Sonic

''No. No stay back please stay back'' Say's Sonic the hedgehog who back's away and then the corpses of Alex the anchiornis rise up as zombie's and burst into flame screaming and then a black hole suck's everything into it and Sonic falls in and gets thrown into a seemingly neverending pit of horror and chaos as he sees various monster's and being's around him and then he falls into a variation of Green hill zone and becomes relieved only for a comet to fall down and smash into the place with monsters crawling out and flames burning through everything and then the monsters transform into copie's of Doctor Eggman which laugh as they then dogpile Sonic and then become burning fire which incinerates the hedgehog into ash and then the ash is flinged across the sky and spread around

The ashes then smeared together and Sonic came back who soon got in a panic fit at the horror he had just seen and then ground began to tremble and a giant version of Doctor Eggman came out of nowhere and then screeched and breathed out of his mouth ice which Sonic ran and ran from to escape and then hid in a cave. he huddles against himself and cried in sorrow at the horror as his body is burning in pain as flames engulf him

Then all the of the sudden the cave transforms into a dark and mysterious cybernetic realm

the floor then breaks apart and float's across the whole room and then voices of various people scatter across the room. ''Okay i have had enough of this nonsense i want out'' Say's Sonic the hedgehog who is quite irritated by current problem and then all of the sudden a giant head appears and it is of Doctor Eggman's which then laugh's and laugh's and then Sonic then falls down as the floor suddenly vanish's out of nowhere and the giant head follows him through the endless pit as Sonic is screaming and start's hearing voices closing in on him and panic's as the head closes in on him and then eats him

then out nowhere. Sonic wakes up trapped inside a small pod inside the Egg-factory which then releases him

Tails. Alex and Amy rose then came to him out of nowhere and hug him

''we fixed up the jeep and went to Amy rose's house to put up the safe and went out to search for you'' Say's Tails the fox

''we then searched and searched for a long while and then we found this place which we found this factory and Tails hacked into the badnik's and the factory to shut them all down and rescued you'' Say's Alex the anchiornis

''Sonic. we are sorry for what we did to you'' Say's Amy rose

''don't be. i feel sorry for being rude to you all. Hedgehogs have a hard time being around other's really.'' Say's Sonic the hedgehog and then Tails tells him ''i am sorry too. we should all just hug'' and then they all hug each other and then they decide to head off and leave into outside and go to Amy rose's home

''so hows that date you told me about?'' Sonic asked to Amy rose as they all head off into the sunset holding hands together

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
